Noc 1 (FNaF 2)
Informacje= Noc 1 - pierwsza grywalna noc w Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Tak jak pierwsza noc w FNaF 1 jest ona czymś w rodzaju wprowadzenia gracza. Jedynymi aktywnymi animatronikami są Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Marionetka i Toy Freddy, który jest jednak bardzo mało aktywny. W bardzo rzadkich przypadkach może aktywować się Foxy. Pozytywka wymaga nakręcania dopiero od godziny 2 AM. |-|Połączenie telefoniczne= " Ehh'', Halo? Halo, halo? Ehh, cześć i witaj w twojej nowej letniej pracy, w nowej i lepszej Pizzerii Freddy'ego Fazbeara. Uh, jestem tutaj by powiedzieć ci kilka rzeczy, których możesz spodziewać się zobaczyć podczas twojego pierwszego tygodnia tutaj i pomóc ci rozpocząć tą nową i ekscytującą ścieżkę kariery.'' Uh, więc, chcę żebyś zapomniał cokolwiek słyszałeś o starej restauracji, no wiesz. Uh, niektórzy ludzie wciąż mają jakąś negatywną opinię na temat spółki. Uh... ta stara restauracja była tą z rodzaju zostawionych do gnicia przez chwilę, ale chcę cię uspokoić, Fazbear Entertainment jest zobowiązany do rodzinnej zabawy i ponad wszystko, bezpieczeństwa. Wydali małą fortunę na te nowe animatroniki, uh, rozpoznawanie twarzy, zaawansowany ruch, pozwolili im nawet spacerować za dnia. Czyż to nie przyjemne? -odchrząkuje- Ale co najważniejsze, są związane z jakąś przestępczą bazą danych, więc mogą wyczuć przestępce na milę. Cholera, powinniśmy im płacić, żeby cię chroniły. Uh, teraz mówię, nie ma nowego systemu bez jego... usterek. Uh... Jesteś tylko drugim stróżem tutaj. Uh, pierwszy facet skończył swój tydzień, ale skarżył się na... warunki. Uh, zmieniliśmy go na dzienną zmianę, więc hej, masz szczęście, prawda? Uh, głównie przejął się, że widział, jak pewne postacie spacerowały w nocy, a nawet próbowały dostać się do jego biura. Teraz, z tym co wiemy, to powinno być niemożliwe. Uh, ta restauracja powinna być najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na ziemi. Tak więc nasi inżynierowie nie mieli na to wytłumaczenia, zakłada się, że... roboty nigdy nie działały właściwie w "trybie nocnym". Więc kiedy robi się cicho, myślą, że są w złym pokoju, więc próbują znaleźć ludzi, w tym przypadku, to twoje biuro. Nasze tymczasowe rozwiązanie: w Kąciku Nagród znajduje się pozytywka i możesz nakręcać ją zdalnie. Po prostu, raz na jakiś czas, przełącz kamerę na Kącik Zabaw i nakręcaj ją przez parę sekund. Wydaje się, że nie działa to na wszystkie animatroniki, ale działa na... jednego z nich. -odchrząkuje- Uh, a na resztę z nich, mamy jeszcze prostsze rozwiązanie. Widzisz, może być mały błąd w systemie, coś o robotach widzących cię jako endoszkielet bez kostiumu, a one chcą cię w niego przebrać, więc hej, dajemy ci pustą głowę Freddy'ego Fazbear'a, problem rozwiązany! Możesz zakładać ją kiedy chcesz, i zostawiać ją na tak długo jak chcesz. Cokolwiek do ciebie przywędruje, powędruje z powrotem. ''Uh, czymś wartym uwagi jest wspomnienie o rodzaju nowoczesnego projektowania budynku. Mogłeś zauważyć, że nie ma tu drzwi którymi mógłbyś się zamknąć, heh. Ale hej, masz latarkę! I nawet jeśli wyczerpie się jej (latarce) energia, budynkowi nie. Więc nie martw się, że zapada zmrok. Cóż, to wszystko. Uh, powinieneś być złoty. Uh, sprawdzaj światło, zakładaj głowę Freddy'ego jeśli trzeba, uh, trzymaj nakręcona pozytywkę, bułka z masłem. Dobrej nocy, zadzwonię do ciebie jutro. ''" |-|Galeria= FNAF2NewspaperArticle.png Kategoria:Noce Kategoria:Fnaf 2